Di Tengah Salju
by Haruno June
Summary: Sakura yang notabene nya seorang gadis pemalu dan termasuk anti sosial, di pertemukan dengan seorang Uchiha yang dingin dan sangat populer. Dari sini lah, Sakura memulai kehidupan baru nya yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan.


Di Tengah Salju

 _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Warning! OOC, typo, membosankan, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ciittt.. ciittt.._

Suara kicauan burung yang merdu seakan membangunkan setiap orang yang sedang tertidur lelap. Matahari yang sudah menampakan diri, dan suara gesekan sapu yang terdengar dari luar jendela selalu menjadi ciri khas diawal pagi. Tak terkecuali gadis yang satu ini..

 **Sakura POV**

"hoaemmm"

Tidak terasa, saat yang sangat ku nanti-nantikan tiba. Terukir senyum diwajahku saat mengingat hari ini adalah hari pertama aku memasuki sekolah menengah atas yang baru. Tepat nya di Konoha Gakuen.

"aku harus belajar untuk bisa berteman dengan siapapun. _Ganbatte_!" setelah bangun dari kasur yang ku tiduri, ku rapihkan selimut yang agak berantakan dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Terlihat di cermin bayangan seorang wanita berambut pink dengan 2 kepangan rendah dan dua mata emerald. Dari dulu penampilan ku sangat sederhana. Dan sekarang aku sudah siap, seragam baru yang kupakai sudah lengkap. Saatnya ke ruang makan untuk sarapan.

" _Ohayou,_ Sakura- _chan._ " Melihat ayah yang sedang membaca Koran, aku membalas ucapannya dengan tersenyum.

" _Ohayou,_ ayah, ibu."

"ah, _Ohayou._ Sakura- _chan_ , kau sudah siap dengan sekolah baru mu?" ibu bertanya dengan senyuman yang terlukis diwajahnya. Sedangkan aku hanya merasa gugup. Bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengan murid yang lain nanti? Satu kekurangan yang aku miliki, yaitu anti-sosial. Ya, cukup susah untuk bisa berbaur dengan orang lain untuk ku. Saat duduk di sekolah menengah pertama pun, aku sama sekali tidak punya teman dekat. Hanya sekedar berbincang sebentar, lalu selesai. Hidup ku dipenuhi dengan _kehambaran_. Begitulah.

"hm, aku mencoba untuk siap, bu. Setidaknya, aku ingin merasakan mempunyai teman dekat di sekolah baru ku nanti." Aku sedikit menunduk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari ibu. Susah rasanya ingin menghilangkan rasa gugup dihati ku.

"berusaha lah, nak." Ayah pun mencoba untuk menyemangati ku. Yah, setidaknya aku masih punya keluarga yang sangat peduli kepada ku. Aku adalah anak tunggal, tidak salah kalau mereka sudah tahu semua pengalaman yang aku lewati.

"baiklah, aku berangkat dulu. _Ittekimasu_." Ku langkah kan kaki ku dengan cukup pelan untuk keluar dari rumah. " _itterasshai_." Aku mendengar ibu mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum aku benar-benar keluar dari rumah ku.

Sekolah memang cukup dekat dari rumah, dengan berjalan kaki, mungkin hanya menempuh waktu 10 menit. Jadi tidak usah takut untuk terlambat. Saat diperjalanan, terlihat cukup banyak yang memakai seragam sama dengan ku. 'ah, mereka pasti murid Konoha Gakuen.' Semakin ku lihat mereka, semakin gugup yang aku rasakan. Aku mencoba untuk menundukan kepala sambil berjalan untuk mengurangi rasa gugup ku.

 _Brukk.._

 _Kamisama_ , aku sepertinya menabrak seseorang. Ternyata aku salah mengambil keputusan menundukan kepala sambil berjalan. _Baka no Sakura._ " _G-g-gomenasai._ " Entah orang itu mendengar atau tidak ucapan dari ku. Ah, ralat. Bisikan dari ku. Aku belum memberanikan diri untuk melihat siapa yang ada di depan ku. 'ayolah, Sakura. Jangan gugup.' Inner ku berkata seperti itu. Dan dengan menggigit bibir sedikit.

"hn." Seseorang didepan ku menjawab dengan singkat. Mungkin dia sedikit kesal. "hei, kau."

'tunggu, dia memanggil ku? Itu juga seperti suara laki-laki. Gawat, aku semakin gugup.' Aku menggelengkan kepala ku sedikit dan semakin menggigit bibir ku dengan kencang.

"kau tidak tuli kan?" sepertinya dia tipe orang yang sangat ketus. Buktinya dia berbicara seperti itu, huh. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mendongakan kepala ku untuk menatap lelaki yang tingginya sedikit jauh dari ku. " _gomen,_ aku sedikit melamun. Ada apa?"

 _Deg.._

Sempurna. Itulah satu kata yang ada dibenak ku saat ini. _Kamisama_ , jadi seseorang yang barusan tidak sengaja ku tabrak tadi adalah lelaki yang sangat tampan. Dia berkulit putih, tinggi, berambut hitam legam, eh, tapi sedikit aneh karna mencuat seperti _pantat ayam_. Dan yang terakhir, mata onyx yang tajam, sesuai dengan raut wajah nya yang dingin. Jantung ku selalu berdetak dengan kencang. 'aku, kenapa?'

"kau murid Konoha Gakuen kan? Apa kau tahu arah nya kemana?" seketika ucapan nya membuyarkan lamunan ku. Aku terkejut, dia tidak tahu jalan rupa nya. "oh, belok kiri. L-lalu ikuti jalan saja." Ujar ku dengan intonasi pelan. Ternyata perasaan gugup masih ku rasakan.

" _arigatou._ " Dia langsung membalikan badan dan berbelok ke arah kiri. Meninggalkan ku tentu saja. Ternyata benar, dia tipe orang dingin, dan irit bicara. Itu membuat ku sedikit minder. Pasti dia susah di ajak untuk berteman, dan catat. Tidak mau berteman dengan gadis cupu seperti ku.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, akhirnya ku langkak kan kaki ku untuk menuju sekolah. Ku harap masih belum telat. Bisa gawat kalau murid baru tapi sudah telat, sungguh memalukan.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku melihat papan nama untuk melihat nama ku di kelas berapa. Dan ternyata aku masuk dikelas X-3. Kelas nya ada dilantai dua, lumayan jauh. Banyak murid yang berlalu-lalang melewati koridor depan kelas. Entah mereka murid yang akan sekelas dengan ku atau bukan.

Aku berhenti di depan kelas yang terpampang papan bertanda X3 di atas pintu kelas. Tingga sedikit lagi untuk memasuki kelas, tetapi aku lebih memiih untuk mempersiapkan mental untuk memasuki kelas yang akan ku tempati selama setahun nanti.

 _Krek.._

Satu kalimat yang ada di benak ku saat pertama kali melihat kelas. _Ramai._ Langkah kaki ku terhenti di meja pojok paling belakang. 'mungkin aku lebih tepat duduk disini'. Dan akhirnya aku meng'iya'kan kata hatiku. Banyak murid yang sedang berbincang, pasti mereka mencoba untuk beradaptasi satu sama lain. Sedangkan aku hanya duduk terdiam di meja saat ini.

Saat sedang memperhatikan sekeliling kelas, mata ku tertuju pada seseorang, tepat nya lelaki yang sedang duduk di depan dan di kelilingi oleh para murid lelaki juga. 'dia.. yang tadi ku tabrak?' mulut ku sedikit menganga. _Kamisama_ , ternyata kami sekelas.

Tampang nya masih menunjukan ekspresi dingin, walaupun teman nya yang lain terlihat tertawa. Apalagi pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk di samping nya. Dia tipe orang yang sangat ceplas-ceplos dan ceria. Sangat kontras dengan lelaki yang ku tabrak tadi pagi. Aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, sepertinya banyak murid yang sifatnya bermacam-macam. Semoga aku bisa beradaptasi dengan mereka. 'ku harap.'

 _Kring.. kring.._

Bel berbunyi, menandakan kelas akan di mulai. Para murid yang sedari tadi sibuk berbincang akhirnya kembali terduduk di kursi nya masing-masing. Kursi di depan dan di samping ku masih terlihat kosong. 'sudah kuduga. Akhirnya aku merasa kesepian lagi.' Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

" _ohayou, minna-san_." Seorang lelaki bermasker masuk ke dalam kelas dan berdiri di meja guru di depan kelas. " _gomen_ saya sedikit terlambat. Perkenalkan, saya Hatake Kakashi. Saya yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian. Mohon kerja sama nya." Ku lihat dia menyipitkan mata, yang tandanya sedang tersenyum. "kalian bisa berdiri satu persatu di depan kelas, dan perkenalkan nama kalian. Dimulai dari yang paling depan."

Akhirnya seorang perempuan berambut blonde yang di kuncir _ponytail_ dan poni yang menutupi sebelah wajah nya maju pertama kedepan kelas. 'cantik nya.' Aku sedikit iri dengan kecantikan yang dia punya. Dia terlihat seperti _Barbie_. Dan ternyata hampir seluruh murid lelaki yang melihatnya sedikit menganga, kecuali lelaki yang tadi pagi ku tabrak tentu saja.

"perkenalkan, nama ku Yamanaka Ino. _Yoroshiku."_ Dia menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis. Kalau aku laki-laki, pasti sudah jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama tentunya. Dia jauh berbeda dengan diriku.

Yamanaka-san kembali duduk di kursi nya kembali. "selanjutnya." Kakashi- _sensei_ mulai menyuruh seseorang untuk memperkenalkan diri selanjutnya. Ternyata yang akan maju selanjutnya adalah lelaki yang ku tabrak tadi pagi. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengetahui namanya. Dengan menyembunyikan kedua tangan nya disaku, membuat dia lebih terkesan _cool._ Aku sedikit terbengong melihat dia yang berdiri di depan kelas. Tak terkecuali para murid perempuan, tatapan mereka yang terlihat seperti memuja lelaki itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sekarang kelas terdengar hening. " _ano.._ Uchiha- _san._ Hanya itu?" kakashi- _sensei_ terlihat bingung melihat sikap dan ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari sang Uchiha. "hn." Masih sangat irit bicara ternyata.

"baiklah, selanjutnya." Akhir nya lelaki itu duduk kembali ditempatnya dan dilanjutkan dengan murid-murid yang lainnya. 'jadi namanya Uchiha Sasuke.' Aku sedikit senang saat sudah mengetahui namanya. Mungkinkah kita akan berteman. Uchiha- _san?_

"selanjutnya, kau yang pojok belakang." Suara Kakashi- _sensei_ mengejutkan lamunan ku. Jadi kini terakhir giliran ku yang maju untuk memperkenalkan diri. Perasaan gugup kembali menyerang ku. "kau tidak boleh gugup, Sakura." Aku bergumam pelan. Dan di lanjut kan dengan melangkahkan kaki ke depan kelas. Saat sudah berdiri didepan kelas, tiba-tiba aku kesulitan untuk berbicara. Ku lihatUchiha- _san_ sedang memperhatikan ku dengan raut wajah datar nya. Semakin membuat ku jadi tambah gugup.

" _a-ano.._ pekenalkan, nama ku Haruno Sakura. _Yoroshiku."_ Berhasil. Aku berhasil memperkanalkan diri ku. "hei, tampilannya sedikit kuno." Ku dengar salah satu murid perempuan berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata berbincang pelan dengan teman yang duduk di belakangnya. Perkataan nya membuat ku berkecil hati.

"baiklah, silahkan duduk kembali, Haruno- _san_." Aku yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai melangkah kan kaki menuju kursi ku setelah mendengar perintah Kakashi- _sensei_. Setelah duduk kembali, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"saya akan mengundi dimana tempat yang akan kalian duduki selama setahun ini. Maju, dan ambil kertas yang ada di meja saya sekarang ini." Seluruh siswa terlihat berhamburan untuk mengambil kertas yang akan mereka buka untuk melihat posisi duduk selama setahun. Kecuali aku, aku hanya bisa memilih kertas yang paling terakhir.

Saat ku lihat angka nya yaitu 20. _Kamisama_ memang selalu mendudukan ku di kursi yang paling pojok. Dan akhirnya aku tidak perlu berpindah tempat duduk, disinilah aku. Tempat pertama yang ku duduki pertama kali, dan akan menjadi selamanya. ' _yappari..'_ aku menggigit bibir belan.

Saat ku lirik meja depan, seorang perempuan berambut indigo panjang duduk di kursi tepat di depan ku. Dia membalikan badannya untuk berhadapan denganku. "kau Haruno Sakura, kan? Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal, Sakura _."_ Ujarmya dengan sedikit senyum yang terlihat imut, menurutku. Tak ku sangka, ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang berbicara pada ku. Aku menjadi sedikit gugup dan senang. " _h-ha'i._ Salam kenal, Hyuuga- _san."_ Dengan senyum sedikit kikuk, aku membalas ucapan nya.

"tidak perlu memanggil seformal itu, panggil saja Hinata." Dia kembali tersenyum. Sepertinya aku bisa berteman dengannya. Dia sangat ramah dan lembut. "ah, baiklah.. Hinanta," dia terlihat senang saat ku panggil seperti itu. Kita sedikit berbincang tentang sekolah. Dan tanpa ku sadari ada seseorang yang sedang mengampiri meja di samping ku. saat mencoba untuk menengok, tanpa sengaja pandangan kita bertemu.

 _Deg.._

Dia lelaki yang ku tabrak tadi pagi. Lebih tepatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi yang akan menempati meja kosong di sebelah ku adalah dia. Pandangan kami masih bertemu, dan sedetik kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan kelas. 'mungkin dia lupa denganku.' Aku kembali berbincang dengan Hinata.

"Hei, Sasuke. Kita bertemu lagi. Ternyata aku duduk di depan mu. " Aku mendengar suara perempuan yang sedang duduk di depan meja sasuke. Ku lihat dia adalah Yamanaka Ino. Salah satu murid yang munurut ku paling cantik. Dia pun seperti sudah mengenal Uchiha- _san._ Ah, aku menjadi penasaran. "kalian, salam kenal." Yamanaka- _san_ ternyata sedang menyapa kami. Ternyata dia juga orang yang ramah.

"salam kenal, Yamanaka- _san."_ Aku membalas dengan sedikit senyuman.

"panggil saja Ino, Sakura." Dia tersenyum lebar. Selain Hinata, Ino ternyata orang yang sangat ramah. Aku bersyukur bisa duduk didekat mereka. Semoga saja, kami bisa berteman dengan baik. "dengan senang hati, Ino." Kali ini aku mencoba untuk tidak gugup untuk membalas perkataan nya.

"kalian sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing. Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran yang pertama." Perkataan Kakashi- _sensei_ membuat perbicangan kita terputus. "kita lanjutkan saat bel istirahat _ne,_ Sakura?" Hinata berbisik kepadaku, aku hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, banyak murid yang keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin sekolah. Mungkin ada juga yang ingin pergi ke toilet atau perpustakaan. "Sakura, Hinata, apa kalian ingin ke kantin?" Ino sekarang sedang berdiri di samping meja ku, dia mengajak kami untuk makan bersama di kantin. Senangnya. Aku menganggukan kepala ku sama seperti yang Hinata lakukan. Ku lirik meja di sampingku. Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan 2 lelaki. Namikaze dan Shimurai, seingat ku itu adalah nama mereka.

"oi, _teme_. Ayolah, makan bersama dengan kami dikantin. Apa, kau tidak rindu dengan kawan lama?" Namikaze- _san_ tampak membujuk Uchiha _-san_ untuk pergi ke kantin. Sedangkan Shimura- _san_ hanya menunjukan senyumnya yang tidak lenyap. "tidak sama sekali. Aku malas. Pasti banyak para serangga berisik" Balas Uchiha- _san_ dengan menidurkan kepala nya di meja. 'serangga berisik?' aku mulai bertanya dalam hati.

"kau masih sama seperti dulu _teme._ Padahal banyak gadis yang mengejarmu, tapi kau masih saja bersikap dingin. Apa jangan-jangan kau punya _kelainan_ , huh?" perkataan Namikaze- _san_ sedikit membuat ku terkejut sekaligus geli. " _urusai, dobe."_ Uchiha- _san_ akhirnya bangkit dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dan diikuti dengan teman-teman nya.

"ayo Sakura, kita juga pergi." Ujar Hinata, dan diikuti anggukan oleh ku.

"kira-kira menu apa saja ya yang ada di kantin?" Ino tampak sedang berpikir. Kami sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Tepatnya di lantai dasar. Seperti biasa, banyak murid yang berlalu-lalang. "ku harap ada ramen." Aku menyahut pertanyaan Ino. Setidaknya sekarang aku mulai bisa bersosialisasi dengan mereka.

"aku juga berharap ada pudding." Hinata juga menimpali pertanyaan Ino dengan sedkit tersenyum. "semua menu yang aku sukai, ternyata kita sama." Ino Nampak tertawa senang. Di lanjutkan dengan kekehan Hinata. Sedangkan aku bersyukur dalam hati.

' _yokatta,_ aku senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian.'

Tbc

.

.

.

Notes:

Akhirnyaaa ff pertama yang aku buat telah di publish ^^ ff ini terinspirasi dari anime **Kimi Ni Todoke**. Suka banget sama anime yang satu itu.

Pokoknya aku masih terlalu amatir dalam membuat fanfic. Mohon bimbingan nya *bow*

Mind to review?


End file.
